


Dance.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Miguel Galindo/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Dance.

“We truly appreciate your donation. The garden is just so important to the community.” The woman droned on - continuing to describe the dirt patch that she was so very proud of. You nod - a reflex to mirror listening - a necessary skill as the wife of Miguel Galindo. You donated to every worthy cause in Santo Padre, an attempt to absolve your sins and quiet your conscience. 

“Well, once again, thank you.” The woman awkwardly bowed, shrinking back into the crowd - her due diligence done. The queen had been thanked. 

The champagne felt warm in your glass - the golden liquid still against the crystal, the bubbles gone. Tonight was an obligatory event. Your participation becoming mandatory when you said “I do.” In the beginning, it was glamorous - real life dress up with your real life Ken, but now, you were tired. Miguel’s empire had expanded, and he spent days away over the border - in his other world. Your time together felt like business appointments and keeping up appearances. Tonight had been no exception - he had met you here - dressed in his tux and looking intoxicatingly handsome. 

Your gaze fell on him - his muscles rippling under his suit as he spoke with the mayor and state senator. Despite the literal and emotional distance, your heart swelled at the sight of him. The world saw El Diablo, but you saw lazy Sunday mornings with slow dances in the kitchen and House Hunters marathons. You smiled at the contradiction - the cartel king was actually a homebody. 

“----” Nestor spoke softly - his appearance elusive even within the large party. “Mickey says it’s time to go.” The affectionate nickname rang in your ears. If you had anything close to a friend, it was Nestor. You didn’t question the early departure. Your questions rarely got answers. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Amor.” Miguel slid his hand around your waist, pulling you close as Nestor opened the door to the waiting SUV. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he ushered you into the back seat. His hand instantly slid over your covered thigh - pulling you close as the truck sped down the highway. The horizon lost the bright lights and the horizon darkened as the desert surrounded you. “Where are we going?” You looked at him lazily - your head resting against the plush leather seat. “A surprise for you.” Miguel’s dark eyes twinkled as the car slowed - stopping on a plateau with the horizon dipping below. 

The car door was obligatorily opened to a desert oasis. A white tent and a table - fenced by candlelight, beckoned to you. “Wow.” You squeaked out as he led you to the raised platform. “I love you,” Miguel brushed loose curls from your forehead, “Mi vida.” His hand gently held your neck - the pad of his thumb brushing your cheek. 

You leaned into his hold, closing your eyes - your heart at peace for the first time in a week. “How did you know I needed this?” Your hands snaked around his waist - pulling him close against you. Miguel’s smug smile made your pussy clench. “I always know what you need.” His touch leaves a burning trail down your neck as he presses his lips to yours - such a tender kiss that you were sure to melt into the floor.   
The deepened kiss brought moans to your lips, but Miguel pulled away - leaving your lips swollen and your breath panting. “Mikey.” You whined - wearing a pout proudly. 

“Patience, querida.” He chuckled - his hand sliding over your hips, “Let’s dance first.”


End file.
